


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Divergence, Concerts, Dramedy, F/M, Idols, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mystery, Robbery, Romantic Comedy, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**10:45 AM**

"I'm going for a walk."Taemin announced. Minho looked up at him."You sure?"He asked."You don't want any of us to go with you?"Taemin nodded."Yeah,I need the fresh air anyway."

"Well call us if you need be picked up."Jonghyun told him."Okay Dad."He almost missed the laugh from the main vocalist.

As Taemin walked out the hotel he was greeted with a cold gust of wind. _It's fine._ He told himself. **** _A little cold isn't gonna kill me._


End file.
